Hell, has no Glory
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: When you swear to the heavens that you will never allow it to take your happiness away and it goes against your promises... Is just something you cannot control. Bazz-BXRukia, Bazz-B and Rukia story.
1. Chapter 1: Palettes

**Series:** Bleach.

 **Fan Fiction Title:** Hell, has no Glory.

 **Type:** Ongoing.

 **Genre:** Mystery/Thriller, horror, romance.

 **Pairing:** Bazz-BxRukia.

 **Summary:** When you swear to the heavens that you will never allow it to take your happiness away and it goes against your promises... Is just something you cannot control. Bazz-BXRukia, Bazz-B and Rukia story.

 **I am sorry I have not been so active. Soooo busy with school and work can take a lot out of someone. I will try to be more productive here, and with my Deviantart account. For now, please enjoy some Bazz-BxRukia, in another setting/place. If you don't like the pairing, simply ignore. :) Best, Lee.**

 **Chapter 1:** Palettes

The sky currently looming was a gray and gloomy color. It looked like the heavens wanted to cry, but God would not let it unless he himself wanted to cry. Despite the sad emotion above them, his childhood friend was to happy doing what she loved most. Drawing, painting, just art related things. She was not good at it, but she enjoyed doing it and that was okay...Bazz-B thought to himself. "Drawing rabbits again? That just makes me want to go hunting for some." Bazz-B said, knowing full well he would get a reaction from the raven-haired girl. After all, he would do anything to get her attention, when she was too deep into her art, which was usually the case 100% of the time. "Bazzard Black! Why are you always telling me the same line when I am trying to focus?! Do you like seeing me mad?!" Rukia said, fuming with rage over the thought of plots for murdering bunnies. One thing that Bazz-B did not like was when people called him by his full name. He always felt like he was in trouble, which was most of the time, but it was an exception with Rukia. When you truly love someone with all your heart, you tend to not mind so much. "Oi! I just wanted your attention. We are bonding here are we not?" Bazz-B said, while crossing his arms, looking above at all the leaves still plastered to the branches of the trees. Rukia sighed, looking elsewhere this time, her attention focused on something else in the far distance.

Usually Rukia was always hypnotized when it came to her drawings, but lately she's been usually hypnotized by everything. It was not like Rukia. She was usually focused for a 11-year-old. It bothered Bazz-B greatly and every time he asked, he would only get the cold shoulder for several hours. Rukia's 3 brothers were acting similar as well, along with her 2 sisters. Bazz-B was starting to think something odd was going on and whenever he poked around to see for himself, there was always an awkward cloud hovering around the siblings. As if they were keeping a secret that would threating their very existence. It was getting annoying. Bazz-B wanted to know, but like his mother always told him, "he could not always have it his way, but he can sure work for it, to attain what he wanted." It felt like he was not trying hard enough. Rukia was being so nonchalant about it. It pissed him off whenever his friend kept him in the dark, with shit so deep hiding. He knew it was deep, that is why he wanted to know so bad.

The grass began to tickle under both Rukia and Bazz-B's knees. The wind began to pick up. The clouds began to smother one another in a competition of which one was larger and heavier with black charcoal.

"Come inside soon Rukia! You do not want to get caught in the rain." Byakuya warned from the door of their home. Slowly disappearing back from where he came from, like the small shine of the sun being covered fully now, by the black clouds.

"Stop drawing Rukia, do what your big brother says, you don't want to get your precious art works ruined." Bazz-B teased.

"Shut up. I'm not afraid of some little rain." Rukia claimed, while adding the final touches to her image. An image with a house flooded by water, rabbits on the roof, and a rainbow over their heads, as if it would perhaps turn itself into some stairs, if the water ever were to rise more…

It had begun to rain, slowly, then progressing to a harder pouring. Rukia gasped as she gathered all her art belongings. "Help me Bazz! My pictures are getting ruined here!" Rukia yelled as she ran with most of her art, her current illustration flying in the wind, while getting wet. Mixing the color palettes all together like the mixing clouds above them looking all so menacing.

"I told you Ruki! Why do you never listen to me?!" Bazz-B yelled back, trying to follow the image flying away from him with every step he took forward.

"I'm sorry Bazz! I'll make it up to you!" Rukia replied.

"Yeah, sure you will Ruki…" Bazz-B snorted sarcastically back.

Bazz-B ran further down what was now a hill, sliding half way down, due to the wet grass. All the while reaching as far as his soon to be fall would allow him, making him able to reach, and grab onto the picture Rukia was working on. Further into falling, he crashed into someone's firm grasp. Bazz-B startled, looked up, finding himself face to face with Rukia's father… Bazz-B always seemed to freeze for a while whenever this man looked at him dead in the face. His eyes were so cold and dead. His long hair covering most of his menacing face. Bazz-B's only reaction was to hand over Rukia's picture, already wriggled and wet. Rukia's father just held the picture, tossing it aside from where both Bazz-B and Rukia's father himself stood. Letting go of the young boy, Rukia's father continued towards his home, up that hill Bazz-B just came from.

"Stop playing around boy. Don't you got something to tend to." Was all Rukia's father said while leaving ahead.

Bazz-B snapping back to reality looked around, only to find the picture Rukia had made lying on the ground, soaked, and smeared with a bit of dirt. Whipping it as best as he could, Bazz-B took one last look, before heading home, taking the picture with him.

 **So here is another Bazz-BxRukia story I wanted to do. Hope it was good enough. This chapter was more of an introduction. More chapters will come. Stay tuned. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Apology

**Series:** Bleach.

 **Fan Fiction Title:** Hell, has no Glory.

 **Type:** Ongoing.

 **Genre:** Mystery/Thriller, horror, romance.

 **Pairing:** Bazz-BxRukia.

 **Summary:** When you swear to the heavens that you will never allow it to take your happiness away and it goes against your promises... Is just something you cannot control. Bazz-BXRukia, Bazz-B and Rukia story.

 **Okay, here is chapter 2. I hope you all like it. I try my best with every effort. :) Oh, and thank you to those who read and reviewed. I appreciate it so much. You guys made my day. Smiled all day, lol. XD *P.S. BTW, the Italics are past events.**

 **Chapter 2:** Apology

The door to Bazz-B's home creaked as he came in. Compared to the ice-cold rain outdoors, the floor in his home was a sepia warm, if feelings or touch even had a color…

"Oi! I'm home! Mom? Dad?" Bazz-B called out, but no reply. "Guess no one's home…" Bazz-B said, falling on the couch sideways. Laying on his back, Bazz-B reached into the sleeve of his jacket, which was open, exposing a shirt he wore under, the color scarlet. What he pulled out of his jacket was Rukia's now semi wet picture. Dragging himself off the couch, Bazz-B crawled slowly to the warm flames of the living room fire place. Not to close, but not too far, he laid Rukia's picture on the floor to feel the warmth. He was hoping it would dry enough. It of course would be wrinkled, but that was better than it breaking apart due to water. If Rukia didn't want it back, that would be fine. He could keep it. He of course would not really admit it to her, but it was whatever. For now, all Bazz-B could think about was Rukia's father.

"Yhwach… I don't like that guy. Never did." Bazz-B said to himself.

Yhwach had several towns in his powerful grip. His illegal dealings were no secret to anybody who knew him well. That included his parents who also worked for him. He absolutely could not stand when his parents were ever belittled by this guy they worked for. Sure, his parents made great money working for him, sure they had no complaints. They lived in a luxurious house, but what did that matter? A whole lot of nothing if they were working for a jerk like him. The only thing Bazz-B ruled as positive in knowing Yhwach was the fact that through the asshole, he knew the asshole's daughter, who he had become very close to. When him and Rukia first met, it was at the tender ages of Rukia being 5 years of age, while Bazz-B was 7 years of age. They met by a road leaving town, and into the woods. At that time, they did not ever exchange words, but that was their route from home to school. When they first spoke, it was at a party related to his parent's job. There he saw the asshole holding the little 5-year old's hand. When Rukia was separated from her father, that is when Bazz-B confronted her.

" _Hey! You're that little girl with the sissy little bunny hoodie, the red one. I see you all the time. You're so small, I almost confused you for a rabbit! Ha, ha! I was about to hit you with the ammo on my sling shot if I didn't look closer." Bazz-B boasted._

 _Bazz-B's boasting only got him so far, until feeling little cold knuckles on his forehead. He had been punched by the "little rabbit in red". Covering his red swollen forehead with his hand, he could only process one thing. This little girl just hit him. She hit him good._

" _Why you little vermin!" Bazz-B yelled out at the little girl._

" _Serves you right for insulting me and bunnies! Nyah! The name is Rukia! You little vermin that can't even hunt his pray!" Rukia yelled back, sticking her tongue at him, storming off to her group of siblings. Particularly to what seemed like her older brother._

Back then it was bickering after that little event. Looking back thought, Bazz-B didn't really give a good first impression. He knew that. Took him quite a while, but he had apologized eventually to the raven-haired girl. He remembered how it came about too _. He was laying on his bed with that stubborn look, not wanting to admit his wrong doing. His father gazing at Bazz-B from the bedroom door of the young boy._

" _Bazzard Black, once you finish your long time in solitude, I want you to go and apologize to the little lady you insulted. Not now, because I know you won't mean it, but when you are ready. Only you will know when. Until then, you are to stay in this room." Declared his father, leaving his rebellious son alone, to simmer down._

 _It took a while, but after much time alone, he had calmed down. Thinking about every time his mother would tell him not to insult others, unless he wanted it back as a reply. Bazz-B sighed, getting up when he had become ready to apologize. Before leaving, Bazz-B had gotten his hair ruffled by his chain smoking mother who took her lips off the cancer stick to speak as he made his way off the porch of their home._

" _That's my little boy." Bazz-B's mother said, as he left towards the dirt road leading from his parents' home, to the home of their boss, Yhwach. The party was held at his house, that is the only way he knew where he was going. Going through several trees and bushes, Bazz-B found his way to the house, climbing the hill, reaching closer to the home with every step, he felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach. That feeling was always present when he would have to admit his wrongful doings. As he halted, Bazz-B took a minute to observe what was in front of him. A brick home, with the source of entry being the color of black, two pine trees, on each side of the door. Many windows framed on the house's walls. Bazz-B stepped back, hearing the crunching of the branch under his shoe getting crushed. A familiar face came out of the big house, it was his friend from school, Jugram._

" _What are you doing here Jugo?" Bazz-B asked a bit confused._

" _What am I doing here? This is my home Bazz." Jugram responded, seeming rather taking aback by the question._

 _Another figure came out of the house, this time, another familiar face. The older brother at the party, Byakuya. Byakuya taking notice of the guest, finally spoke up._

" _You hear to apologize to our sister?" Byakuya questioned._

" _Our sister…? Jugo! Are you that bunny girl's sibling too?!" Bazz-B spoke up, noticing Byakuya's clear indication towards his classmate and friend._

" _If by bunny girl, you mean Rukia, then yes." Jugram confirmed._

" _How…? I don't ever see you walking together to school! I didn't even see you at the party." Bazz-B questioned._

" _Because unlike both of you, I head to school much earlier and at the time of the party, I was in bed sick, so I could not attend." Jugram responded back nonchalantly._

" _Oh…" Was all Bazz-B could say, feeling rather awkward now._

 _The silence by this point was killing Bazz-B. He did not know his friend had siblings, and it made him feel bad. All this time he really was a big blabber mouth. All he could do was mentally curse at himself. Bazz-B felt so stupid, he just had to apologies. Not only to Rukia, but his friend._

" _I'm sorry Jugo. I should have known." Bazz-B said in a low voice._

" _What are you apologizing for? I don't really talk much to begin with. So, nothing is wrong here between us." Jugram responded back to the wild looking friend from school._

 _Bazz-B looked at his friend, looking a little more relieved. Making a mental note to try and make his friend talk more, regardless of what he claimed now. The tense air was soon returning as the one Bazz-B owed an apology to appeared before them, Rukia. She looked at Bazz-B with a bit of a pout. Holding in her arms a big purple bunny plush, with red button eyes and a black ribbon around its neck. Bazz-B tried his best to hold all stupid comments inside, while trying not to smile like an idiot at the cute little image before him._

" _Hi Rukia, just wanted to come by and say that I'm sorry for making fun of you at the party. I know I was wrong. I know I would not like that towards me. So, sorry. There!" Bazz-B said to the little girl._

" _You'll be really sorry when you come inside and have a tea party with all my bunny friends." Rukia said, with all intent of serious demand in her voice._

" _Whaaaa…?!" Bazz-B responded to the demand, while being pulled inside by Byakuya._

" _If you want to make this apology work, you will fill in the role as a guest." Byakuya stated, dragging Bazz-B into the home to partake in the demand Rukia had made to Bazz-B's dismay._

Ever since that time, it was a regular thing. Visits and tea parties. That was Bazz-B's acceptance into the home. Becoming close to the family, specifically, to the children of Yhwach. Sure, he disliked Yhwach, but if it meant displaying fake respect towards him, he'd do it just to visit. At this point Bazz-B didn't care, with the passing of time it was routine. He would be going there again tomorrow, hoping the picture would dry soon, so he can see Rukia again.

Tomorrow came and with it came fog. Outside, on the way to school was always quiet, but this time it was not a peaceful quiet. It was an eerie silence. No birds chirping. No squirrels scavenging, no nothing. Only the dirt road. Through these past few years of knowing Rukia. They would always walk together. Usually meeting by the nearby bridge going further down the dirt road, Bazz-B's expectations quickly failed. Rukia was not there waiting for him. Neither was Jugo, the early bird, who from time to time would join them, making it clear he did not intend on being late. It was strange…

Quickly turning back, Bazz-B set off running. Never stopping till he reached Rukia's home.

 **Well, end of Chapter 2. Chapter 3: Without you, will be next. Chapter 3 will most likely be up Monday or Tuesday. So, stay tuned. Thank you for reading, thank you for the reviews, and hopefully all who read can stay with me. This story will be a bit long in Chapters. Also, my finals are coming up, so I'm just letting you all know, in case you do not see me for a bit. That and a research paper, but do expect Chap. 3 for Mon. or Tues. Best, Lee. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Without you

**Series:** Bleach.

 **Fan Fiction Title:** Hell, has no Glory.

 **Type:** Ongoing.

 **Genre:** Mystery/Thriller, horror, romance.

 **Pairing:** Bazz-BxRukia.

 **Summary:** When you swear to the heavens that you will never allow it to take your happiness away and it goes against your promises... Is just something you cannot control. Bazz-BXRukia, Bazz-B and Rukia story.

 **Well, I've been busy with school/finals/papers, but if I ever get time, I always try to make an update on this story. So far, so good. I'll try my best, and I think after this chapter, my regular schedule for this story will be on Tuesdays. At least that will be the goal for now. XD Other than that, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Bleach & Characters are (C) of Tite Kubo. Fan Fiction is all my idea. Lol. Also! Thank you so MUCH for the reviews guys. Love you all. :) **

**Chapter 3:** Without you

The dirt road was always a hassle to run on. Besides there being dirt, there was many rocks and pebbles. Every time Bazz-B would look at the small stones, he would be reminded of the times when he would toss a few near Rukia whenever she walked ahead, mad at him for one of his stupid comments. He would always aim perfectly beside her, never at her. He might have been a jerk, but never an evil jerk. She would always glance back with that icy look she wore, made for his fire like personality. It drove him crazy with inner laughter. She was so cute, even when she was mad. It was innocent. Never was it serious. If it ever came to being serious… Bazz-B would not know how to deal with that. He hoped he would never have to. Considering that he could never see himself living without her…

Whatever the case is now, he wanted to see what was going on, still running, reaching the forest, pushing those ugly thoughts of her disappearing from his life behind him, past the wind, far from him.

Going through the forest, Bazz-B did not care how many branches smacked back at his arms. He felt uneasy. All he wanted was to reach Rukia's home faster. Slipping half way through all those wet leaves on the ground from yesterday's rain made him only run faster, finally reaching the hill he knew too well. His face automatically formed a big smile, as he bolted forward and up the hill.

"Rukia! I'm coming." Bazz-B's smile lit up with relief as he reached the door. "Jugo! You there?!" Bazz-B yelled.

His smile quickly turned into a frown, noticing the door was slightly open. No one was careless enough to leave the home like this. Yhwach was pretty strict about a lot of things. One of those things was leaving the door open. So, for Bazz-B to see it like this made his eyebrow's furrow together in thought. Without any gentle thought into what he was doing, Bazz-B opened the door in front of him abruptly. Not caring about being obvious upon his entry. Stepping in, Bazz-B found not only no answers, but no presence of life inside. The air was cold, freezing cold, freezing to the point where Bazz-B's skin formed little bumps, seeing his own breath also showed how significantly cold it was. The birds that had once chirped so happily in their silver cage, now laid frozen and dead at the bottom of their home. The house looked neat as always, for the living room, no struggle shown. It is only when Bazz-B got to the dining room, that he began to feel scared. The legs under the dining room table were broken off, the top surface of it lying flat on the floor, no longer with support. The chairs thrown around and under all that disaster and more were some weird looking symbols that looked like a distorted spider web, with different snow flake patterns around it. It was huge, drawn with white chalk. A very intricate design that he could not see Rukia drawing if her life depended on it. All jokes aside, Bazz-B was more concerned about what was going on that he started running up the stairs, with no intentions of being polite, by calling people out first. He just ran, getting to Rukia's room first, where he was already use to being dragged to. Entering her room, he yelled out her name, hoping to see her, but nothing. Nothing at all… Only then did he notice some blood on one of her white bunny plush on the floor. Her tea set, her stuffed bunnies, her little chairs, everything, just everything scattered on the floor, as if there was a twister in Rukia's very room, but no Rukia. Whispering things no human could understand in Bazz-B's low voice, to himself, he ran to the other bedrooms, the same… Every room looking more destroyed, blood trails leading out into the hall, trailing to the wall, and into the attic. With no other questions to himself, Bazz-B followed the trail of blood into the attic, and that is when he saw him…

Yhwach, looking out the attic window, with such a peaceful look on his face. His hands covered in blood. Through this whole crazy ride through the household of his friends, Bazz-B did not hesitate not even once. He sure didn't when he ran into Yhwach's back violently with his small fist! "What did you do?! What did you do to Rukia?! Where are all of your kids?!" Bazz-B yelled out in a rage like fit, closely resembling the flames on burning sky scrapers.

Yhwach only smiled at the boy's attempt to demand from him.

"There is no one here, but me and you Bazz-B." Yhwach said smoothly at the angry boy.

"Bullshit! Where?! What did you do?!" Bazz-B choked, now in tears.

Yhwach only smiled, his blood-stained hands gripping onto Bazz-B's arms. The terror obvious in the boy's face, the despair in his attempt to hold the cries in. Behind Yhwach stood a lady floating, she was completely clothed in white, even her long hair. The ice ever so present around her, this woman being this close only caused Bazz-B nothing, but cold cruelty, so cold, he could feel his tears on his cheeks drying. The brutality in her smile made him angry. Nothing like the warm feeling produced in his cheeks whenever Rukia smiled at him. He felt familiarity with this woman, as if she was the very essence of the one he thought of. She of course was not her. All Bazz-B wanted to do at this point was to keep running and searching. Only finding he could not move. The ice from this woman now trapping him, reaching to his knees, making him fall forward. Wincing in pain as his knees hit the floor, against his now bleeding legs, Bazz-B could only stair in horror.

"Am I next? Are you going to kill me asshole…?!" Bazz-B said through clenched teeth, holding the dried, and now cold picture Rukia drew in his hand, concealed in his pocket.

"My… Such a filthy mouth for a 13-year-old boy… I'll tell Santa to keep your friends if you keep acting like that." The woman in white teased.

"Shut up! Get over with it!" Bazz-B yelled, not thinking straight. Too angry to care.

"We won't do anything to you Bazzard Black. After all, … We need you to open the gates to hell. You're the only one who can. So, lucky 13 huh? What a lucky time for you to stay alive. Show some appreciation." Said Yhwach, punching the young boy in the stomach, knocking him out. Pulling his body off the floor with little mercy, Yhwach dragged Bazz-B outside.

When Bazz-B finally woke up, it was due to the sudden sharp pain he felt on his jaw from being thrown against the cold, hard dirt. His right eye tearing from the pain, he quickly covered it with one hand, while he turned to look with his available left eye. He tried to stand once again, but the cold, deep cuts on his legs would not allow it. He was in the woods, drenched in a cold sweat. That's when he saw Rukia, covered in blood, now wearing a white bunny hoodie, standing near the edge of a cliff found in the woods where Rukia made him constantly swear not to go near. Him being the usual tease and scaring her anyways.

"RUKIA! Get out of there!" Bazz-B shouted finding strength to climb to his feet and run.

Rukia glanced behind her, smiling bravely, her eyes filled with pain and tears, as she looked forward and jumped.

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Was all that escaped through Bazz-B's mouth as he reached the edge, seeing her fall into what looked like one of the many entries into hell.

In obvious shock, Bazz-B landed flat on his knees. Feeling no pain. Only the numbness of the cold dry blood on the openings of his many cuts. The pain in his chest feeling like cold punches. Not able to move from where he lied on the ground.

Crying his way back home eventually, to get some much-needed help from his parents who knew better on what to do in a situation like this… The number proved not to be so lucky… The house was on fire, his home. There was sounds at this point, but the sounds of the sirens didn't reach Bazz-B's ears, his vision was blurry, the tears smudging the colors of the lights from the fire trucks and police cars. A running figure approached him. It was his aunt, pulling him into a tight hug. As his life fell apart. His parents, his friends, and Rukia. Everybody gone. All Bazz-B wanted to do now was to wake up. Wake up from this nightmare, to be around his loved ones and have her back too.

 **Okay, I hope that didn't feel to rushed, but this is not the end of this story. I can assure you of that. Chapter 4: Heaven will be next on the list. If not tomorrow, next Tuesday. Hope you all enjoyed the suffering. (Sarcasm).**


	4. Chapter 4: Heaven

**Series:** Bleach.

 **Fan Fiction Title:** Hell, has no Glory.

 **Type:** Ongoing.

 **Genre:** Mystery/Thriller, horror, romance.

 **Pairing:** Bazz-BxRukia.

 **Summary:** When you swear to the heavens that you will never allow it to take your happiness away and it goes against your promises... Is just something you cannot control. Bazz-BXRukia, Bazz-B and Rukia story.

 **Hello everyone, besides the Papers, Finals, and work. I was sick. From a cold, to stomach virus, right now I still have it, it is just mild at this point and I hope it leaves soon. So, with that, I am sorry, I missed like four Tuesdays I believe, so I'll be posting 4 chapters to make up for all this time. I hope you all keep on following this story, since I really do want to end it, and not leave it abandoned.**

 **Chapter 4:** Heaven

The sky was dull. No sun making attempts to shine, no rays finding its way through the thick clouds. No proper mourning took place without bodies to cry over. There was evidence, but not enough to lead authorities to a culprit. Bazz-B sat in the main room of the police station, after many questions asked of him. He was tired and angry, because he kept telling the police what he had seen and they only treated him with every question, like a mad person. The police assumed Bazz-B was going crazy over all the blood he saw at the scene of the crime, but it was not like that. He saw what he saw. Besides the blood, he saw the undying ice taking over his attempt to escape, he saw that icy looking ghost helping that bastard, and he saw Rukia jump into an endless pit of fire and gore. He was not crazy, but everyone thought he was. He knew that when time comes to pass, this will all be left as a mystery unsolved.

After many interrogations and "supposed eye-witnesses" Bazz-B gave his aunt the gaze that any caring adult would understand. He was tired, he was angry, and it was time to go…

"Alright honey, we can leave." Was all Bazz-B's aunt could say. Taking her belongings, along with her nephew who was covered in a blanket. Before leaving, Bazz-B took notice that the whole time he had Rukia's drawing in his grip, and that only made him cry into his aunt's sleeve.

Bazz-B felt pathetic for crying, but what he felt more pathetic about was the fact that his efforts did absolutely nothing.

Bazz-B had several days of not appearing at school. His depression would not allow him to get up from his new bed, his new home. Regardless of all the melancholy feelings, he felt a great support from his aunt. She didn't question him, she just let him know that she was there to hear him out if he ever needed to share any feelings.

With much rest, food in his stomach, and open cuts healing on his legs, Bazz-B could finally find enough strength to get out of his new room and go outside. His aunt showed concern for Bazz-B getting up to venture outside, but didn't stop the 13-year-old. Instead she let him go.

Standing on the porch of his aunt's home, he stretched his legs and arms, sprinting off the steps of his new home, he ran as far as his legs could take him. He ran to the edge, where he saw Rukia jump… Standing there, looking down, he saw the normal view that was always there, water. No fiery pit, just the normal. There were no traces of Rukia. Authorities searched that area in every detail imaginable, nothing at all. His next stop was at his old home, or what was left of it…

Mostly everything was reduced to ashes, as Bazz-B went to where the entrance would be located at. He looked at the fire place, its bricks mostly crumbled down to the ground. Not even his parent's bodies were ever found through all the rubble. The police could only conclude that they perhaps were not at home, during the time of the fire, but Bazz-B knew they were there last time he left their side. If they weren't home, they would have been by his side right now… It was all bullshit, everything he was going through. It made no sense to him. Bazz-B could feel his eyes filling with tears as he kept staring at his once home. He wished with all his might, that if he turned around, he would see his parents standing behind him, with their warm smiles. Lodging for their constant lectures. As he turned, as expected, no one was there. All he could do was to move on forward.

He then found himself walking through that familiar trail, the road he often walked from home to school, taking the opposite direction into the woods, making his way into every tree and bush he was accustomed to brushing besides, Bazz-B reached the familiar hill, taking a deep breath before running up towards the familiar home he visited frequently, reaching the front of his friend's home. Having familiar thoughts of them as he kept gazing. He could see himself bickering with Jugo over something dumb, he could see Homura making Shizuku pull her from a wagon she sat on, while Shizuku had a puzzled look at her. He could see Byakuya drawing alongside Rukia, while Hisana watched from a far distance. He then saw himself teasing away at how Rukia's drawing were just as bad as her older brother's, while Byakuya threw death glares at Bazz-B's way.

Bazz-B wondered if they were okay. He did not want to believe that they were dead, despite all the blood he had seen that day. Ripping the yellow caution sign, Bazz-B entered the house after picking the lock. All evidence was collected. The house was as empty looking as a desert. The weird markings were not removed from the dining room and the blood stains from the bedroom rugs were still present despite the faint discoloration. All the rooms empty, including Rukia's. The one room where he was accustomed of seeing so much white, purple, and pink colors. Where everything was themed of rabbits, the tea set, with tea cups full of colored water from paint that Bazz-B realized as he spits out, learning his lesson to next time do the pretend sipping. He could then see Rukia laughing at his realization of the supposed "tea". As Bazz-B broke down into tears, alone in that empty room.

Through his sobs, Bazz-B could still hear the faint creaking of the floor, as he slowly turned around. He saw him again… Ycwach. With that cynical smile. Bazz-B would have charged forward at Ycwach, but he felt it would get him nowhere. He could only stair at this man with a glare that could kill if it were even physically possible.

"There, you see. Much better. You are better looking when you actually behave like an obedient adult, just like your parents. How was the peaceful walk up here to heaven?" Ycwach said, smiling at Bazz-B's obvious lack of interest towards him.

"What the hell do you want asshole?" Bazz-B asked, clearly feeling nothing but rage after seeing him appear before him.

 **Okay, I know this was slow and depressing, but that was the point of Bazz-B coming to the realization that this was not a nightmare, but reality. Hope I made sense. Chapter 5: Cold, will be up soon. :) Probably an hour, or two.**


	5. Chapter 5: Cold

**Series:** Bleach.

 **Fan Fiction Title:** Hell, has no Glory.

 **Type:** Ongoing.

 **Genre:** Mystery/Thriller, horror, romance.

 **Pairing:** Bazz-BxRukia.

 **Summary:** When you swear to the heavens that you will never allow it to take your happiness away and it goes against your promises... Is just something you cannot control. Bazz-BXRukia, Bazz-B and Rukia story.

 **Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 4. Chapter 5 is up for grabs now, hope you all enjoy this one. :) One of you guessed right on this one. Lol. XD**

 **Chapter 5:** Cold

Spring had just begun, yet there was still signs of the cold not wanting to leave just yet. There in a night club called Poison Gift, sat back a guy with a radical pink mohawk, with his legs propped up on the round table, in front of where he half laid on a leather coach. Several cups either were half full of alcohol, while other cups were spilled over, or completely knocked out from the table were the 20-year-old, leather wearing punk known as Bazz-B, rested for hours. The club was run by Mayuri's two sons and one daughter: Akon, Askin, and Nemu. While Akon was the only one who seemed remotely worried about Bazz-B's state and how it might turn off some of the customers, Askin had to keep reminding him that nothing was ever pleasant at a night club. Nemu only nodded at Askin's words of comfort towards Akon, while she swiped up the mess already on the floor from Bazz-B's table. The rustle of Bazz-B finally waking up, made all three siblings look up, waiting for the typical thing to happen…

Bazz-B throwing up all over the table, while his attempt to completely get up failed, while on both knees.

"Ugh… Could you be any more pathetic Mr. Black…?" Askin questioned sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up… I'm making you guys work, aren't I?" Bazz-B questioned back, sounding rather annoyed, while glancing over at Nemu, who nonchalantly dropped the broom to retrieve a mop.

Renji, another regular at the night club/bar, looked over at Bazz-B as he took a long sip of one of Askin's specialties: "Toxic Waste".

"You really are pathetic Bazzard. Every night it's the same thing with you. Get yourself a girl and settle down. Get rid of that ridiculous mohawk while you're at it to why don't ya?" Renji said, with another gulp of his drink.

"Says the one who always seems to say something stupid while later getting his ass kicked out by his wife, to later apologizing with his tail between his legs." Bazz-B replied, while getting up to put his leather jacket on.

"That's not true! Me and Jackie just need a break sometimes, because other people like you meddle in our life!" Renji spat back, obviously drunk from the countless drinks he had.

"Will you two shut the fuck up already?" Askin demanded, more then asked.

"Whatever… I'm leaving." Bazz-B said, taking the last gulp of his drink laying around, as he left, leaving a big tip for Nemu behind.

"Wait… I didn't mean it buddy…!" Renji yelled out, as Bazz-B headed out, as Renji began to fall from his seat in the process.

"Oh Renji, cut the crap…" Askin said, while Akon pulled Renji up, from further getting hurt.

Despite all the drinks that Bazz-B had, it didn't do anything to protect him from this cold. He wanted to go back to the humidity he felt over at Poison Gift, but the constant arguments and lectures reminded him not to go back. Eight years had passed since Bazz-B's life tragedy, and he was living this cold, meaningless life. He felt like a cigarette left to smoke on its own, its last minutes of life dragging through, just like himself. Leaning on his motorcycle, he did just that, lit another cancer stick to die along with his inner soul. He was confident that only his aunt would miss him if he were to kick the bucket, no wait, he lied, the Poison Gift's siblings would miss him too, well his money he kept throwing at them.

He too, like his parents worked an illegal job. Making sure everyone did their part in human and drug trafficking. He was a part of a gang, more like a brother hood of delinquents for a bigger man. That man was none other than Ychwach. The man he hated, the man who took everything from him and here he was, the jerk of the century, killing himself for this asshole. Following his parent's footsteps, being spit on by this very man. He was told that if he lived a sinful life under him, his aunt would not be taking from him. So Bazz-B did it for his aunt. He could not bear someone else being taking from him. Not like his parent's, not like his friends, and certainly not like Rukia…

Bazz-B still lived with his aunt, to make sure she was safe, but on rare occasions he stayed on a penthouse when he felt like being alone, or conducting illegal things he didn't want around his aunt's home. He had gained this home away from home with the dirty money he makes from working by this gangs laws. What creeped him out the most was the blood ceremony he was made to partake in if he wanted to join. Yes, he had to drink the assholes blood. He was in a world he barely understood. What he mostly understood was the significance of loyalty. He felt like he was at Hell's doorstep, or possibly in it already…

He kept telling himself that whenever he got the chance, he'd kill Yhwach for all that he has done. He'd do it slow and painful. That was for sure.

These thoughts and more filled Bazz-B's head, as he drifted into sleep. Having the most realistic nightmare of being pinned to his bed by ice, as his childhood friend Rukia sat on him, stabbing at his chest with a sharp blade of ice. Waking up in a cold sweat, Bazz-B swiped at the tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes.

"Time to head to work you jerk…" Bazz-B told himself, looking at the clock to see that the time was 3:45a.m.

While starting his bike to head to work, Bazz-B could see a glimmering image in the corner of his eye, suddenly, Bazz-B's attention was caught off guard by an angry driver honking their horn at him, while he stood on his bike rather dazed.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!" Bazz-B shouted, only realizing that the car drove beside him to stop briefly.

"Oi! You really want to fight here?" Bazz-B threatened, as the driver's window rolled down.

"Watch it you moron! You were the one backing up your bike towards my car, when I was just about to pass you by from behind!" Yelled a fairly, young looking woman, her hair dyed gray? Her eyes a familiar violet, skin pail, also with a familiar stern look in her face.

Bazz-B looked twice to make sure it was him only seeing things, but she was still there. Somethings were different, but it had to be her…

"Rukia?" Bazz-B questioned in disbelief.

 **Okay, chapter 5 done. Chapter 6: Old, is next. If not posted up tonight, then tomorrow. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as much as I enjoyed written it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Old

**Series:** Bleach.

 **Fan Fiction Title:** Hell, has no Glory.

 **Type:** Ongoing.

 **Genre:** Mystery/Thriller, horror, romance.

 **Pairing:** Bazz-BxRukia.

 **Summary:** When you swear to the heavens that you will never allow it to take your happiness away and it goes against your promises... Is just something you cannot control. Bazz-BXRukia, Bazz-B and Rukia story.

 **Hello, sorry for the late post, after I was slightly feeling better, I went right back to square one. Ugh… Chapter 6: Old, is here. Hope this chapter is enjoyed. Much love to those who have so far stuck by. Bleach (C) Tite Kubo. Fan Fiction plot by me.**

 **Chapter 6:** Old

As this girl continued to look at Bazz-B, baffled and confused. She decided to brush their encounter aside and drive off.

Bazz-B too, was rather confused and in shock, his mind giving permission for his body to move forward, as he got on his seat and drove his bike, in pursuit of this look alike to Rukia. He knew that he seemed like a creep just following her right after an argument, but he had to know for sure. He was not about to miss this opportunity. "No way in hell." Bazz-B repeated, as he accelerated the speed of his bike.

The wind wiped at Bazz-B's face as he pursued the white vehicle that carried the look alike. He noticed right away that she too started to speed ahead as well, this only fueled Bazz-B further, as he had no intention of losing sight of her. Turning the right corner sharply, he followed behind, like a hawk on his pray. At this point Bazz-B was so close to her vehicle, he could see her head turn slightly back to glare at him, this only made him smile to himself. Feeling a familiarity, he had not felt in a while since back at the dirt road. The icy glare. It was there, it was her. He was sure of it.

His vision became blurry as he kept on behind her. Frustrated by the sudden dizzy spell, Bazz-B tried to clear his vision by wincing. The car was still present in his vision, but as soon as he could see it, the sooner the car swirled off the streets and into an empty parking lot that belonged to an abandoned gas station in a road that was approaching the nearby woods, he too followed in desperation.

The girl quickly stepped out of the white vehicle.

Her icy glare never escaping her soft, delicate features. Bazz-B drove into the empty parking lot himself, turning the lights of his bike on. The look alike glared at Bazz-B further as the light was shining on her face, causing discomfort from the clear look of mild distortion of her ghostly face. The light revealed her red, long scarf, accompanied by her body covered in a one piece, zip up, leather outfit, standing on high heel boots.

"Look lady, I asked you a question?" Bazz-B said, while approaching the small figure.

"And I don't want to answer. I thought I made that clear to you, you creep!" The look alike replied.

"Rukia… Is it you? It has to be." Bazz-B questioned again, ignoring the girl's answer.

"I don't go by that name. My name is Shirayuki." The look alike finally answered, the howling wind accompanying her voice.

Suddenly it began to get cold as the supposed Shirayuki smiled. Bazz-B shivered a bit, but did not back out of what he was confronting. He was not about to let some sudden weather change make him run away with his tail between his legs.

"You think I buy that shit?! You're that spirit, aren't you? The one from eight years?! Using Rukia's body as a vessel? Give her back! Now!" Bazz-B demanded, feeling a strange heat forming in his clenched fist.

The wind began to pick up again, this time stronger than before. It began to even take shape, the shape was in form of sharp ovals in white smoke, only thicker, as it slashed at him, causing deep, bloody cuts into Bazz-B's arms as he blocked the blows towards him. The piercing of this bizarre wind was cold and harsh as it continued. Slamming Bazz-B into the fence that circled the abandoned gas station.

"Shirayuki" smiled. Her figure began to change. She still looked like Rukia, from Bazz-B's vision, but her whole body, clothing, hair, everything was completely white and icy. She smiled further, about to give the finishing blow towards Bazz-B.

Bazz-B was wincing from the pain, but still had enough in him to speak.

"Rukia… Stop it. You and I are friends…" Bazz-B said, while gasping for air, from the pain he felt in his chest, as he felt as it was being crushed by an unknown cold pressure.

"Stop it! Stop it now Rukia!" another voice called from way behind, where Bazz-B's bike was parked. The look alike, now confirmed to be Rukia taking a step back from the sudden interference of another, as the last thing Bazz-B saw as his eyes drifted him into complete darkness.

The sudden muffling and dragging ended abruptly. Silence was met after all the pulling and shoving. Everything felt long. That was how pain was. It dragged endlessly. It always seemed that way. Especially when one beg for mercy. Begging for mercy always made the wait longer, it made the pain last.

Overly cheery voices were heard. It was an old cartoon playing on the static like image of the old TV. It was one of Bazz-B's regular cartoons he'd watch with Rukia, of a crazy Rabbit named Chappy, made by a weirdo constantly in green.

The whistle of the teapot was starting up and like that, Bazz-B's eyes fluttered open. Getting up to soon made him realize it was not a dream. He had wounds bandaged. All over his chest, stomach, and arms. He was quickly pushed down, from a gentle hand.

"It is too soon for you to be getting up." The voice, from the person who made him lay back suggested.

Bazz-B turned his head to look at the direction of the voice. The figure was standing in front of the window, the curtains flowing around her. Her face turned away from Bazz-B.

"Rukia?" Bazz-B questioned, looking up again. "No, you're not her… Your Hisana." Bazz-B finished saying, this time sitting up gently.

Hisana looked back at Bazz-B. A look of regret written all over her face. Her face resembling an older looking Rukia.

"What the hell is going on here? You were all gone. Can you answer me dammit?" Bazz-B asked even more frustrated.

"I abandoned them all. They all needed me and I ran like a coward…" Hisana began to say, her voice shaking, the guilt present in her hands struggling to hold one another, as her hands further trembled.

Before Bazz-B could speak any further, the door opened abruptly. Interrupting the two from their conversation. The real Rukia standing at the door, with the same clothing, but her regular raven hair she was known to have as a child and those same violet eyes. Her hair was shorter than what it used to be, when it was at her shoulders as a kid. Bazz-B took full notice of everything now that there was no fight between them. He wanted to smile, he wanted to laugh, he wanted to cry, but his body would not allow him. He was scared. He was scared to further get hit with her obvious no knowledge of him. He was sure he was a memory long and gone to her. He wished it was not like that.

"Hmph! Your awake moron? Because let me tell you, you sure sucked at hunting pray!" Rukia snorted as she took a seat far, but in front of him.

 **End of Chapter 6: Old. Chapter 7: New will be next. I hope you guys liked this half interaction. More will come between them both. Hope you have all enjoyed. Much love and thanks for the kind reviews! :)**


End file.
